OJI
by reilert79
Summary: Prequel to New beginnings. David suffers an On the Job Injury and Chris has to come to terms with it.


OJI

***Chris and David's apartment***

It is a bright sunny Monday morning. Chris is lying in bed, thinking about how she doesn't want to get up. She hits snooze one more time, and closes her eyes again.

About 2 minutes later, her cell phone goes off- it's a text from Feldberg.

"Come in early today if you can, code blue".

She bounces out of bed and hurries to the shower.

She can already tell it will be a busy day. Yay for Mondays.

Chris took the fastest shower of her life, and got dressed in a hurry. She put on some black skinny pants, a pretty pink ¾ sleeve top, and some black flats. She woke David up, and told him she was leaving in a hurry, and that she would heat him up some breakfast.

She popped 2 breakfast burritos in to the microwave, then quickly packed her lunch, and grabbed her water bottle. She had just grabbed all of her things when David came out of the bedroom dressed to leave as well. He grabbed the burritos and his briefcase and they headed out the door together.

They quickly went to the car, and he helped her get her stuff in the car.

"I love you more than anything, have a good day". He kissed her.

"Love you too babe, I will text you".

They headed to work. It was just 7:30.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris came in, put her stuff down, signed in and headed to fill her water bottle. She went to find Feldberg, and see what his text was about.

"Lieutenant- glad you made it. We have a case that needs the utmost attention. Domestic Violence- boyfriend kidnapped his ex-girlfriend and her two daughters. Witnesses heard her screaming from her trunk, but he got away before we got there. So, we have to find them".

He handed her fliers about all three victims. "Here are the stats on what they look like. Here is a description and a picture of the car. Here is a list of witnesses and their phone numbers. This is a number one priority case. We need to solve this asap".

"Right away."

She hurried to her office to start the process, until Mary Beth got there. She pulled up a map of the area, and started making a list of places to search.

Mary Beth came in, and she and Chris got to work. As soon as everything was printed off, they headed out.

***In the car***

Chris and Mary Beth headed towards the neighborhood where the boyfriend was last known to reside. They were searching for 2 girls, Ashlie and Avery , and their mother, 37- year old Krystal Givens. The girls are 11 and 13, and were very close to their mother.

They pulled onto the street of his last known address. Chris had a search warrant to search the property and the house, if she could get inside.

"Here it is. 7794 Cedar Street." Chris pulled the car in front of the house and parked.

"Let's start by taking a look around and seeing if anyone is home".

There was a car in the driveway, but not the one that they were looking for.

"So we are looking for a silver Nissan Altima, and here we have a black Nissan Maxima. And the plates don't match".

"Noted!" Chris scribbled some notes into her notepad, and they walked up the sidewalk.

Mary Beth rang the doorbell, and they waited, but nobody came to the door. They peeked in the windows, and saw that the place was a mess, which could have been from a struggle.

"He moved out last night. He gone". Chris and Mary Beth looked around and found the voice-coming from the porch next door.

Next door, was an older lady, sitting on her porch just watching them.

They went across to speak with her.

"Hi ma'am. We are Lieutenant Keeler, and Detective Cagney with the NYPD. We are looking for these people". She handed her the flyers.

"I haven't seen the mom here in a few weeks. They had a bad fight, loud, one night. She left and took those two girls with her. He was here until last night. Then he came home and pulled in the driveway real fast- tires screeching all over the place, and he went in and started bringing stuff to the car. I looked out, after I heard him pull in, and saw that he was bringing stuff back and forth to the car, and in a hurry like. Then, he came out one last time with a couple suitcases, put them in the trunk and left. A few hours later, his friend pulled that car into the driveway and then got picked up".

"You wouldn't by chance have a spare key to his house?"

The neighbor shook her head. "There is usually one under the mat".

Mary Beth went and looked, and found it.

Chris called for backup, and they waited till a squad car arrived to go in.

***Inside the house***

They took lots of evidence. No indications of blood or anything, just a lot of mess that could have been from a fight, or could have been from him trying to leave in a hurry.

Chris posted a few uniforms inside the house and then she and Mary Beth went to look around in the backyard.

They were walking across the backyard, and there was a shed on the right.

Mary Beth heard a faint "Help! Help!"

"Chris, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Someone yelling help". Mary Beth walked over towards the shed.

"Is someone in there? This is the police….we are here to help you".

"Help!" Mary Beth noticed the lock on the shed rattling.

"Hang on, we are going to get you out of there".

Chris signaled for a uniform to come over and asked him to get some bolt cutters.

A few minutes later, he cut the lock off, and Chris put some gloves on, and put the lock into an evidence bag. Then, she opened the door and saw the two girls they had been looking for staring at her.

"It's ok. You are going to be ok. We are the police".

Chris called for an ambulance to take the girls to the hospital to have them checked out. Mary Beth sat with them, while she went back into the house.

Chris asked the uniforms if they had found anything. They handed her a bag with Krystle's cellphone. It had been placed into a clear evidence bag. Chris was able to unlock it through the evidence bag, and was able to find a phone number for Krystle's mother.

Chris called her from her own phone, and asked her to meet the girls at the hospital.

"Have you found my daughter yet?"

"No ma'am. We are looking for her. We found her cellphone here at Kevin's house, and we found your granddaughters in the shed in the backyard. We are going to send them to the hospital to get checked out while we continue searching for Krystle".

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

Chris hung up, and spoke with the uniforms. They hadn't found anything helpful besides the cell phone yet. The ambulance arrived to take the girls to the hospital, and Mary Beth rode with them.

Chris went and picked Mary Beth up at the hospital about 30 minutes later. She put out an APB on Kevin Boyd, and one on Krystle as well.

Around 3 p.m, she and Mary Beth arrived back at the office.

They handled paperwork the rest of the day, and then headed home. Uniforms had been instructed to contact Chris as soon as they heard anything regarding Krystle or Kevin.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in, and saw that David wasn't home yet. So she changed clothes, and started making them dinner. She decided to make sautéed carrots, grilled chicken with bacon and mushrooms, and a tomato and zucchini salad. She started the chicken marinating, and turned the grill on. She synced her phone to her ihome and started playing some music. She always felt better with some music playing.

She grilled the chicken, and set it in a dish to keep it warm. She added some butter to it so the chicken would stay moist. She put some carrots in a pan with some butter and salt and pepper, and sautéed them on low. She cooked some bacon in the oven, and started sauteeing mushrooms in another pan with some mashed garlic. As she was chopping up the tomatoes and the zucchini for the salad, she was thinking about the Krystle case. Her mind kept going over and over the case, which is what happened when there was something there that she was missing.

David came in, just as the bacon and mushrooms were done, and after he changed clothes, he helped her finish dinner. He set the table, and he made her some peach lemonade, and helped her plate the dishes.

Chris set the timer for 5 minutes, because the chicken and mushrooms and bacon had to set before they could eat some.

David wrapped his arms around her, and gave her a long kiss.

"The best part of any day is coming home to you, babe".

"Same here, counselor". She kissed him, and held him close.

"We were invited to a party this weekend, babe. It's a firm party, and it's in the Hamptons."

"Oooh swanky. What kind of party is it?"

"Well, they are going to have a luau, and a dance floor, and everyone is encouraged to wear summery Hawaiian wear. There is going to be an open bar, but the senior partner's wife is giving up alcohol too, so there will be a bar with alcohol on one side and one without on the other."

"Sounds great babe. You wanna go?"

"I was thinking we could rent a home in the Hamptons for the weekend, and leave Friday around 12, and come back Sunday night. You cool with that idea?"

"Sure, babe, sounds fun. Hope I have the right outfit".

They ate dinner and cleaned the kitchen together. David kept raving about her carrots and the chicken. She was excited that there was some zucchini and tomato salad leftover, and she could take some for lunch.

After they loaded the dishwasher and Chris started it, she grabbed herself a glass of water, and was heading to sit down on the couch. David grabbed her and told her to close her eyes, and then he led her to their bedroom.

She saw the bed and knew what he had in mind. He was going to give her one of his best massages.

She was so excited, she kissed him, and stripped down and laid on the bed. He darkened the lights, and turned on the fans, and brought the ihome speaker in so that he could play her some relaxing music.

He got out the massage oils, and he climbed on to the bed with her and then lathered her back with the oils. He used a new one that he had gotten that would go deeper into the tissues.

"Babe, you are the best". Chris was in heaven. He massaged her back and shoulders for at least an hour, and really got her knots out. She was sore in a few places but she didn't care because she knew that he was getting the knots out and she would feel better tomorrow.

When he was finished, she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you honey. I don't deserve you, but I am so glad you are mine".

"Babe, I am the one who doesn't deserve you. I love you babe, I would do anything for you, you know that".

He kissed her and held her for a few minutes. She was in a daze, like she always was after one of his massages.

"How does your neck and shoulders feel, babe?"

"They are all tingly and warm". That was from the new stuff he had used.

They laid there for a few more minutes, and then she got up and went and took a quick shower. She put on some pj shorts and a tank top, and came back to bed, to find him in bed, sitting up watching the news.

She went and grabbed another glass of water, and saw that he had locked the door, and set the alarm. She grabbed her phone off the counter, and came back to bed.

They were watching the news, and she was glad to see there wasn't a news story about them finding Krystle dead. There was still hope.

She and David watched the news a little longer, and then turned everything off and went to sleep. She never felt more safe than when she was wrapped up in David's arms and they were together.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up and got ready for work. She woke David up and then made them breakfast. She checked her phone when she sat down at the table. No word on Krystle. Possible sighting of Kevin in Brooklyn.

She and David had a nice breakfast and then they walked to the car together like they always did.

"Love you babe more than anything else in the world. Have a good day, and I will see you tonight. Maybe I will pick up sushi on the way home?" He kissed her.

"Love you too honey. Can't wait to see you, with or without the sushi". She kissed him again, and then got in the car. 20 minutes later, she was at work.

She and Mary Beth went to the hospital to check on the girls and take their statements.

Based on their statements, Kevin Boytano would be charged with 2 counts of aggravated kidnapping, 2 counts false imprisonment, and 2 counts aggravated assault.

"We are still looking for Kevin and your mom. Did you hear him say anything about where he was planning on taking her, or can you think of anywhere they might be?"

They both shook their heads.

The grandmother told them that the doctor was probably going to release them that afternoon, and that until Krystle was found, she would take them to her house to stay. They didn't have a dad in the picture, so she was really all that was there, besides aunts and cousins.

Chris gave the grandmother her card, and asked her to please keep her informed in case anything changed. She and Mary Beth left the hospital and headed to Queens to see if they could spot Kevin Boytano.

***Queens***

Chris and Mary Beth were driving in Queens and making a list of the places to search for him. They knew that he liked pool halls, and hot wings. He was a plumber and an electrician by trade, so they were looking for a union building for either of those jobs. Chris was determined they were going to find him.

Chris and Mary Beth had been in Queens for at least 2 hours, and had driven up and down every street. They were no closer to finding Kevin Boytano than when they started. Mary Beth was getting frustrated, and Chris was getting tired.

"Let's call it a day and head back to the office, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me, Lieutenant".

They started to head back to the city. They turned on 16th street, and passed a few warehouses. Mary Beth saw someone out of the corner of her eye that made her gasp. It was Kevin Boytano. He was headed into a meat packing warehouse.

Chris pulled the car over, and parked against the curb. She called for backup, and requested no sirens. They waited about 10 minutes, and when it came, they asked them to just stand by outside, and help them transport him.

They cautiously went into the plant. The receptionist offered to help them, and she pointed out where they could find Kevin Boytano.

They began to walk back to his office. He was on the phone, and the receptionist told them they could go on in. Mary Beth closed the door behind them, and they sat down.

After a few minutes he was off the phone.

"How can I help you, ladies?"

"Mr. Boytano, we are here to ask you some questions. We are going to need you to come downtown with us. Would you like to step outside so we don't have to cuff you here?"

"What are the questions pertaining to?"

"I am pretty sure that you know, Mr. Boytano. But they are in reference to Krystle and her daughters and Krystle's disappearance".

"I am not involved in any of that".

"We found the girls in your shed, sir. We believe you are involved."

"Like Detective Lacey already explained to you, we can walk you outside, and put you in our vehicle, and take you downtown and question you there. That would be option A, where you voluntarily come with us, and you cooperate, and we all have a great day. Option B involves us handcuffing you right now, and walking you out of here in front of all of your coworkers. They will think that you got arrested, and that you cannot be trusted…. The choice is yours".

"Can I call my lawyer and have him meet us there?"

"Do you have a lawyer already?"

"No ma'am".

"Well, then why don't we do the questions first, and if it turns out you need one, you can then get one".

He thought for a minute, and then he nodded.

"Thank you for allowing me option A, ladies."

They got up, and they walked outside. He agreed to ride in the back of the unmarked car, and they all headed back to Manhattan.

As soon as they sat down to question him, he asked for a lawyer.

So Chris and Mary Beth decided to let him sit in jail for a night, and then they would question him in the morning.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home at 5, and immediately changed clothes. As soon as she was comfortable, she headed to start dinner.

She quickly made a nice ravioli lasagna, one of David's favorite meals.

She poured a shallow layer of pasta sauce into a baking dish, and then did a layer of ravioli on top. She added a layer of ricotta and mozzarella cheese, and another layer of ravioli. She added some fresh sliced mushrooms, and artichoke hearts, and another layer of ricotta and mozzarella. She topped it with more pasta sauce, and put it in the oven. 25 minutes later, she pulled it out and topped it with parmesan cheese; 5 minutes after that, it was ready.

David still wasn't home, so she kept it warm in the oven, and made a salad.

She sent him a text around 6 saying dinner was waiting for him. No response.

She ate some of the salad, and made herself a club soda with lots of lime. She sat down and turned on the news.

"Breaking news…. A man in custody assaulted his lawyer today, at One Police Plaza. He is now in custody for the assault".

Chris texted Mary Beth asking her if she knew any details. She texted back no, that she had just heard it on the news herself.

She called David's phone one more time, and again, no answer. Now she was starting to get upset. He always told her about his work engagements, and that day, he hadn't said a word. He always told her if he was working late, and he hadn't said anything about it at all. This wasn't like him.

Her phone rang then, and she answered it without looking at it.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak to Christine Keeler?"

"Speaking."

"Mrs. Keeler, my name is Allyson. I am calling you because I am an EMT, and we are presently taking your husband to Manhattan General Hospital. He is breathing, but he is unconscious. Can you meet us there?"

"On my way".

She hung up, and ran to turn the oven off. She ran to her closet, and changed into a pair of capri yoga pants, a tee shirt, and grabbed a jacket. She threw on some flip flops, and grabbed her purse and cell phone charger, and locked the door behind her as she raced to the parking garage. She didn't even wipe the tears off her face. She didn't even realize they were there.

***Manhattan General Hospital***

Chris comes in and asks for David. They lead her to his bay in the trauma section.

He looked like he was sleeping. He had a bruised eye, he had a couple cuts on his face, above his eyebrow, and at the top of the nose. He had stitches at the base of his jaw. He had a very bruised and split lip.

Chris swallowed hard, and went and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Counselor. I am not leaving your side".

She settled in, and waited for the nurse to come in. She sent Mary Beth a text.

'So the lawyer at One Police Plaza, was David. We are at Manhattan General. He's unconscious, has stitches, cuts, bruises, you name it. Will let you know more when I know more. Waiting for him to wake up, but I know he needs to rest.'

Mary Beth texted back that she was praying for him, and then she told Harvey she was going to go sit with Chris at the hospital.

Chris texted Bridgit and Lisa. "I made dinner tonight, but David had a mishap and is at the hospital. So if you guys want ravioli lasagna and salad, go to my place. It's in the oven. I will tell the front desk to give y'all a key".

'Thanks Aunt Chris. How is David?"

'Unconscious, but breathing. Gonna be a long night'.

She put her phone down, and picked up his hand. She was officially scared, and didn't know what to do other than to wait it out.

The nurse came in about 20 minutes later. Chris asked to see the doctor as soon as possible. She asked about his other injuries, and the nurse told her the doctor would be the one to discuss that with. She explained to her what was being shown on the monitor, and to push the nurses button if the alarms went off.

"Have yall given him any medicines that would keep him unconscious?"

"No ma'am."

"Thank you".

The nurse left, and Mary Beth walked in right then.

She hugged Chris and then sat down in the chair next to her.

"I brought you some snacks. And water. Because I know that you are not going to go get them on your own".

"You know me so well".

Mary Beth handed her a water bottle, and a bag full of Chris' favorite granola bars and snack mixes.

"Have you talked to Feldberg yet?"

"NO, and I am planning on doing that as soon as possible. I want to question that SOB myself and ask him about this specifically".

"He should let you do that, Christine, but he might not".

"He better".

They sat there and chatted a little while longer, and then the door opened. The doctor came in.

"Doctor, hi. I am Chris, David's wife".

"Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Perkins".

"Does he have any other injuries besides what I can see on his face?"

"We have completed X-rays. He has lung contusions, and what appears to be a bruised kidney. He doesn't have any broken bones that I can see, but I wasn't able to get a good look at his jaw. So, when the swelling goes down, I would like to re-x-ray to see if that is broken. I am pretty sure it isn't, but I want another look. We need to do a Head CT to make sure he doesn't have a brain bleed. I have ordered that and they should be here to take him to do that at any moment. It's a very quick test, and he might not even wake up for it. Only takes about 20 minutes. If it shows us nothing, then we will just have to start examining why he isn't waking up. Could be that he took a really hard hit to the head. If it's more than that, we will talk about it when we know what it is."

"Are you going to be here all night?"

"I am on duty till 7 a.m. Have them page me if you need me".

"Thank you, doctor." She shook his hand and then he left.

She sat down, put her head in her hands, and began to cry. She couldn't believe this was where they were, and what they were dealing with.

Mary Beth tried to reassure her. It was hard though, since nobody knew what they were dealing with and what was really going on.

The door opened. In walked Bridgit, Lisa, and baby Charlie.

A round of hugs ensued and Mary Beth stood up so that the girls could sit next to Chris.

"Aunt Chris, this is David. He is going to be ok."

"I haven't ever seen him like this. I am not ready to do life without him. I just got him back".

"He's strong, Aunt Chris. He will get through this, and so will you".

Chris looked up, and saw that Mary Beth was outside, on the phone. Probably talking to Harvey.

Chris looked at the girls. "Did you go to the apartment? Did you eat dinner?"

"We went, but we didn't eat. What we did was the dishes, and we put your lasagna in the freezer so that would be one less meal you would have to cook for David while he recovers".

"We also started the dishwasher, and put the salad in the fridge. It should keep for a day or two".

"Thank you girls. You two are so sweet to David and I".

"You are the best aunt to us, and we are lucky to have you".

Charlie started fussing, so Bridgit took her out of her carrier, and started feeding her.

Mary Beth came back in.

"Harvey ok?"

"I was talking to Feldberg, Chris. I wanted to make sure that he knew that Kevin Boytano needed to be charged with this, since it was David. He said the uniforms hadn't even told them what happened, and he was still in the building. He pulled the video, and is looking at it, and he said he would text you shortly".

"Thanks Mary Beth".

Bridgit and Lisa and the baby stayed a little while longer, and then they left so Bridgit could put Charlie to bed.

"I promise you I will text you when the Dr. comes in tomorrow morning".

"Can we bring you any clothes back or anything?"

"Not tonight. I am ok for right now. I might need some tomorrow, depending on what our situation looks like then".

"Ok. Call us if you need us. We love you!". They gave Chris lots of hugs and kisses, and then headed home.

Chris and Mary Beth sat down, and Chris held David's hand again. The orderly came to get David for his CT.

Mary Beth stayed with Chris. She started munching on one of her granola bars.

The door opened again, and Feldberg walked in.

"Hi, Todd! Thanks for coming."

"Lieutenant, I knew that we couldn't have this conversation over the phone. I pulled the video, of what happened in the interrogation room. I want you to see the video, so that you know exactly what you are dealing with".

He cued the video up on his ipad, and handed it to Chris. She and Mary Beth watched it very intently. It was rough to see, but he was right-Chris needed to see it. The video showed them talking for a long time, Feldberg said she could fast forward to around the 7:45 mark. That's when David tells Kevin that he is more than likely going to be charged with the kidnapping of the girls, and if the judge agreed, the presumed murder of Krystle. Kevin appears to freak out then, and starts punching David. David is taking the punches, because he is mainly blind-sided by them. Kevin then stands up, pulls David to his feet, and throws him against a wall. He starts punching him in the chest over and over and over, and he slams David's head against the wall. At that point, Kevin then throws himself against the wall a few times, and then the uniforms come in, and he claims to be hurt and says David did it. They put him in a belly chain, and cuff his wrists to it, and lead him out. The officer tends to David, who isn't responding, and calls 911. The rest of the video shows them loading him up onto the gurney, and then leading him out of the room. Chris hands the Ipad back to Feldberg.

"I was going to ask you if I could question him. But I am pretty sure that he isn't going to be safe if I do that. However, I would like to write up the questions that I want asked. Can I do that?"

"Yes, I will allow that. Is there anything else that you need? You take all the time off that you want to or need to. From what I can tell from the video, Mr. Boytano will be charged with 6 counts of assault with intent to do bodily harm. He technically could be charged with one count for each punch, but if he gets convicted of all 6 counts, he will be sentenced to a minimum of 20 years and a maximum of 45 years just for that alone."

"Good. He deserves it". Chris nodded in solidarity.

"He isn't aware of it yet, but uniforms from the 10th precinct found a body today, and it is believed to be that of Krystle Givens. If that is confirmed, he will be questioned and presumably charged with murder".

Chris and Mary Beth nodded.

Just then, the orderly brought David back. He was still unconscious.

Feldberg left, and Chris promised to keep him updated.

"I am not leaving his side until I know he is ok".

"Understandable, Lieutenant. I will be in touch. Submit those questions to me, when you can".

She nodded.

She and Mary Beth sat there in silence for a few minutes, and then Chris went out to the nurses station and came back with a pen and some paper.

She made a timeline of what she saw on the video: David asking him to tell him what happened. David telling him that unless she turned up alive or he had a witness to refute what the cops were saying, that he could be charged with her murder, even without a body. Kevin punching David in the face 4 times, and then throwing him against the wall. Kevin punching him in the chest about 15 times, and then slamming his head against the wall. Kevin throwing himself against the wall to try and frame David.

The nurse came in, and checked his vitals. She was concerned about his personal belongings.

"We have those. I will get them for you right away".

The nurse brought Chris the bag that had David's keys, cell phone, and wallet in it. She was very anxious to get his phone.

"I don't understand why David was at the precinct to be his lawyer to begin with. He doesn't do public defending anymore, he hasn't in a very long time. That is the one part I cannot figure out".

"Maybe his boss can tell you? I am sure that once he wakes up, he will be able to clear all of this up for you".

She unlocked his phone. She scrolled through his contacts, and found one for his partner, Bethany Waters. She decided to give her a call. She stepped outside so that she wouldn't disturb him.

"Hello?"

"Bethany? Hi, it's Christine, David's wife. How are you?"

"Hi, Chris, I am great, how are you?"

"well, we are at the hospital. David was interviewing a potential client, and the client beat him very badly. Punching, throwing him against a wall, and everything. He's unconscious, and they took him back for a CT. So, we will know more about what is going on, and we are just waiting for him to wake up. But he obviously is going to be out of commission for a few days, and I just wanted to let you all know".

"Oh my goodness. I knew that he had taken an interview for the rookie whose wife went into labor, but I had no idea he was the lawyer they were talking about on the news. This is horrible. Do you need anything?"

"I am ok right now, but thank you. I will keep you guys updated, I promise."

"Ok thanks. Please call us if you need anything. Do you know the name of the individual?"

"Yes, it was my case actually, although he didn't know that. His name is Kevin Boytano".

"I will call the other partners right now, and make sure that none of us defend him. And Chris, if you end up needing it, David should be covered insurance wise up to a million dollars through our liability and accidents company. If he ends up needing long term treatment, they will pay for it so you don't have to".

"Good to know. Thanks, Bethany, I will be in touch".

She hung up, and went back in. He was still out.

"Mary Beth, I will be ok, I promise. If you want to go home…."

Mary Beth could see that Chris was tired, and she knew she probably just wanted time to think.

"You promise me you will eat, and rest? You won't try to be the hero?"

"I promise. I just need to think, and rest".

"Ok partner. Get some rest, and I will see you at some point tomorrow."

"I will have the questions ready".

She and Mary Beth hugged and then Chris was alone with David.

She sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

She let down the side of the bed, and lifted his arm. She climbed up into bed with him, and wrapped his arm around her.

"Come back to me, honey. Come on, come back to me".

All she heard was the steady sound of the beeping on the machines…

To be continued…


End file.
